Give me a moment
by christionox
Summary: Give me a moment of your time, and if you listen, you might learn a thing or two.
1. Give a moment, receive an eternity

Hey, you. Yes, you. Give me a moment of your time.

And who knows, I might even save your life while I rhyme.

What do you think is gonna happen to you when you die?

Is it over, do you start over again, or is it even worth a try?

Or do you think that there's a heaven and you can just go right on in?

Then let me just find out where to begin.

If you think you need to be good and that's all you need,

Then let me ask a few questions and then you'll be freed.

Have you ever stolen anything from someone, and I'm not just talking a physical thing.

Cheating on homework, that's stealing answers, get caught and then that's gonna sting.

If so, then your a thief, but is that all you've done.

What about murder, its the same thing if you ever hated someone.

Ever lusted after somebody else? That's a sin too even if it's just in your mind.

If you haven't been paying attention then you've been left behind.

Bet you have used God's name in vain, even if it just slipped out.

Because OMG, oh my gosh, God dang it, or any way where misused his name, well now you're in trouble without a doubt.

If you done any of these then guess what you are?

You're a self admitted murder, thief adulterous, blasphemous man, and that's not gonna get you far.

Does that sound like someone you would want in a perfect place?

Doesn't seem right if you ask me, but that's not the case.

God sent His **ONLY SON** for **YOU **to **DIE** on a cross, after being beaten, humiliated, and forced to carry His own cross.

He did that all because His Father was and still is the boss.

He took upon himself the wrath of God. Just for you and me. But that wrath isn't done yet!

When Jesus comes back, those who haven't placed their faith in Him is gonna be pretty upset.

Heaven is real that much is true.

But you need to believe in Christ, or hell is waiting just for you.

I don't say these things to scare you, but you just needed to know.

That if you carry on the way you are now, you aren't going to like where you will go.

Imagine being burned alive but never dying and nothing to put out the fire?

It doesn't sound good now does it? But now you see your situation is dire.

If you take Christ into your heart, then tell your friends, because I don't think you would want that to happen to them.

Because life is more important than the most valuable gem.


	2. What the world thinks

**W**hat was thought of as wrong now is right. This is what the world thinks of.

**H**ow could the world have gone so far off, when it used to be full of love.

**A**ll full of anger, greed, madness, and rage, this is what the world has come to.

**T**hough you may not believe me when I say these things but let me tell you they're true.

**T**hat is because with the drug cartels in Mexico, and the war in Iraq, how is this world not lost?

**H**ow with the U.S. debt, hunger in Africa, and natural disasters everywhere taking a cost?

**E**xcept for the fact that there still is good in this world, that evil has not won.

**W**ith the only thing that evil needs to win is for good people to be done.

**O**nly evil has not won, and good is still being done, it shines through the night.

**R**elighting other people's hearts, rekindling their light,

**L**ove, peace, kindness, and compassion brought back to them at last.

**D**o we really think we can't turn our backs to the past?

**T**his is what drags us down, thinking that we are not of worth.

**H**ow when really, we need to shine our light all throughout the earth.

**I** believe that good can beat the evil in this world, but first we must resist the flow,

**N**ot going with what everybody else says to do, but go in the other way no matter how slow.

**K**indle the hearts of those who are evil, and turn them into the light,

**S**o that they too may now do what they know is right.


	3. What will you do?

What will you do?

What will you do when everything comes down on you?

What will you do when everything you have done in life has been in vain?

What will you do when everything bad you have done leaves a crimson stain?

What will happen to all of the money you worked so hard for when you die?

What will happen when you realize you wasted your life for riches, so why did you try?

What will you do when worry about the bills, or if you will be able to eat tomarrow?

Look out to the birds, do you see them toiling in fields or storing for the winter? No.

If God can provide for them, then how much more does He care for you then they.

Can you add but a single minute to your life by worrying about the next day?

But it is not too late to stop now. God has given you a chance to eternal life with Him.

But if you don't take that chance, then when your time is up, things for will be very grim.

Things in this world come and go, but God is here to stay forever.

But His wrath is still upon those who are not in His protective cover.

If you have ever been to the Rocky mountians, then you know of their amazing beauty.

But they are going to be destroyed when Jesus comes back in all of His glory.

Everything that does not have a soul will be deystroyed in His wrath.

Because God has unlimited power, and not a thing can stand in his path.

So whose side are you on? God's side or are you with the devil and eternal pain.

There is no middle, you must choose or you side with the devil, so what is there to gain.

Life or death, it is your choice. one or the other.

So which is it, if your not serious, then don't even bother.


End file.
